Gwayne Flowers
Appearance Gwayne stands 5’11” tall, with the build of a young knight, fit by not bulky. He has honey-blonde hair that grows wavy as it gets longer; he normally wears it at a middle length, over his ears and just off his collar. He has a cream complexion, that trends toward pale when not traveling the road. His eyes are a blue-grey storm. He carries himself confidently but not proudly and speaks with a tone that conveys an uncanny respect for most people he meets. Biography. Gwayne was born in the red lantern district of Oldtown to a young whore and without a father in the year 261AC. There wasn’t much use for children in The Dusky Rose, but Gwayne and his twin brother Gawen were raised on the promise from their mother that the boys would help pay the brothels debts. As such, the babes were suckled by an assortment of whores, cared for by the madam of the house, and raised to count, and be *literate*. Once the boys were of an age where they could capably traverse the city themselves, they began errand running for the house. They ran messages back and forth to high end customers, and courted more productive whores away from other houses to join The Dusky. It was during this work that Gwayne ran a message to wealthy merchant who took kindly to the boy, and tutored him in skills, such as *courtly manner* and brought out his natural *authoritativeness*. Once he was adept at how to be more of a respectable young man, Gwayne was encouraged by the merchant to seek out one of the knights who frequented the brothel and ask him for knightly tutoring. Gawen with this innate cleverness, stoked by work at the brothel, soon found for Gwayne a knight with substantial debts to the house. Using the debt as leverage, the twins coerced Ser Leo Firstflower to train them in knightly skills. In return for washing away some debt Ser Leo relented, and spent an inordinate amount of time training Gwayne with the *lance*. Once the boys turned seventeen and Ser Leo was growing older, he decided it was time for them to experience the road as squires and took them on a tour of The Reach. It was during this time on the road that Gawen concocted a secret plan that was to become the boys’ life aspiration. Ser Leo while not fully on board but knowing the benefits, had grown so fond of the twins he swore the rest of his life to helping them achieve their goal. As bastards the plan would be difficult, and they would need to work on several avenues at once, the first of which was to build a name for themselves. Ser Leo had already won a few small local tourneys and had Gwayne and Gawen take part as well. Gwayne with his affinity for the lance, put together a string of three tourney wins, starting his name building. Following the siege of Highgarden and the subsequent destruction of House Tyrell, the boys found themselves in a fortuitous position, chaos would much easier to accept as reality. During the short period of chaos that infected the smallfolk while House Tarly was made Lord Paramount and Highgarden passed to House Roxton, the twins and Ser Leo were between Cider Hall and Golden Grove. It was here on the road following Gwayne’s tourney win that the trio were attacked by bandits, emboldened by the chaos of the change over, and looking to rob the winner of his purse. Though the bandits were slain and killed, Ser Leo was gravely wounded, and on his dying breath knighted both Gwayne and Gawen. He knighted them for serving as his squires, faithfully and skilfully, without complaint or attitude. They helped him in small tourney’s and stayed with him even as he aged beyond them. Now with a knightship to their names, perhaps they would be able to achieve their own goals. - The Twins were contacted by Dyanna Tarly and informed they were the bastard sons of her deceased husband Jorren. This letter was delivered to them whilst they were in Highgarden searching for ways to earn money. The letter encouraged them to travel to Horn Hill, which they did after entering winning a game of Cyvasse against Lord Roxton, and losing a drinking game. Horn Hill proved to be a total twist on their lives, much more than they thought it would possibly be. Gwayne fell in love with Perestan Peake during a sparring match not knowing who he was and together they broke Perestan's marriage vows. In a different spar Gwayne broke Lord Paramount Luthor's arm, in his first meeting setting a bad precedent for their relationship. Notably Gwayne also became the sworn sword to Perestan Peake in an effort to be closer to him. -Twins travel to Oldtown, Gwayne wins second place in archery contest, becomes The Black Rose, befriends Lord Caswel, and Roxton -Gwayne and Gwen recruits several knights to fight alongside him against bandits at Cider Hall, he also recruits a blacksmiths apprentice (Black Jack), a journeyman huntress (Falena), a trained medicine woman (Gwyneth), and a learned man (Theomar). They fight and slay the bandits in Cider Hall with Peake and his men, Gwayne secretly recruits Sera Thorne, the former leader of the bandits, then known as Buckthorn, to his cause. -Gwayne and Gawen travel to Bitterbridge and recieve letters of their birth and Tyrell mothership. They also recruit 5 more knights to their cause. This bring the Knights of the Rosette Table to number 13. In Bitterbridge before leaving for The Ring, the Rosettes recruit 12 more men to their cause, now they total 25 but there is an assortment of non knightly folk. Timeline 261 AC - Gwayne is born to a whore in Oldtown, inside The Dusky Rose. 268 AC - Gwayne and his brother are taken as squires by Ser Leo Firstflower, and tutored by a wealthy Oldtown merchant. 274 AC - Ser Leo takes the boys on a tour of The Reach, meeting small folk and participating in local tourneys. 278 AC - Gwayne wins his first tournament. 279 AC - Gwayne wins his second and third tournaments. 281 AC - Ser Leo is mortally wounded by bandits and dies but not before he knights Gwayne. The twins leave Cider Hall for Highgarden. 282 AC - The brothers arrive in Highgarden, looking to serve. 282 AC - The twins receive a letter from Dyanna Tarly informing them they are a Tarly bastards and calls them to Horn Hill 282 AC - Gwayne takes part in the archery contest at Oldtown and places 2nd. Then with the help of his newly discovered half sister Mina Flowers, hosts a party and earns the moniker The Black Rose. Household and Brotherhood Gawen 'The White Rose' Flowers(B. 261AC) - Brother: Clever Edric 'Red Apple' Fossoway(B. 267AC) - Squire: Ambidextrous Soren of Dark Dell - Hedge Knight: Martially Adept Tyrek Black - Hedge Knight: Martially Adept Casper Sharpe - Hedge Knight: Agile Hugo Elderman - Hedge Knight: Leadership Maric of the Uplands - Hedge Knight: Duelist Utherydes Hammersmith - Hedge Knight: Beserker Soren.png|Soren of Dark Dell Tyrek.png|Tyrek Black Casper.png|Casper Sharpe Hugo.png|Hugo Elderman Maric.png|Maric of the Uplands Uther.png|Utherydes Hammersmith EdricFossoway.jpeg|Edric Fossoway GawenFlowers.png|Gawen 'White Rose' Flowers Buckthorn.jpg|Buckthorn Category:Reachman Category:Knight Category:Westerosi Category:House Tarly Category:Bastard Category:House Tyrell